


My World

by Demondog136



Series: Holiday Surprise [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha Draco Malfoy, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Harry, Omega Harry, Omega Harry Potter, One Shot, One Shot Collection, POV Draco Malfoy, POV First Person, POV Harry Potter, Post Mpreg, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 16:44:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6337087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demondog136/pseuds/Demondog136
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Last part of Holiday Surprise Series. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	My World

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to the last part of the Holiday Surprise Series! First I want to thank you all for all your supporting comments and Kudos! They meant a lot to me to see how many of you enjoyed the series. Sadly yes this is the last part, and I do hope that I did well on the ending for you my lovely readers. 
> 
> I thank you all for sticking through with me till the every end or for those who are just now joining, I am happy that you are reading this. I don't want to keep you long, so I do hope that enjoy this last part, and that the ending is well enough off for you all <3

** Harry’s POV **

 

I awoke with strangeness overcome my body, it seemed like today was going to be different. I shifted a little looking for my mate in the bed just to feel a cold spot of where he should be, I cracked my eyes open to see that he has left some time ago.

“Draco?” I called sleepily reaching my hand out in search for him.

I heard a chuckle from the direction of our bathroom door and saw my mate with a towel wrapped around his waist as he stepped out.

“Good morning sleepy head,” he said as he came round to my side of the bed giving me a quick morning kiss on my lips. I sighed happily at the contact of my mate, just knowing that he was there.

“Morning,” I replied fighting back a yawn, as I slowly sat up in our bed. Draco walked around to the bed leaving the room once again to get dressed. I slowly pushed myself out our bed but have difficulties now that I was in my final month. I couldn’t wait till I held my little one in my arms, and see their face. Draco came to my rescue just then helping me escape the confinements of our bed.

 

“Harry you know that you are on strictly bed rest now,” Draco said with a sigh knowing that it was useless arguing with me on this.

“I now Dray, but I don’t want to be stuck in out room all day,” I pouted, I have been on bed rest for the last few weeks till my due date, but I was getting tired of staying in the room, “I just want to sit in the living room for today. Please?” I gave him my best puppy eyes I could.

 

Draco sighed indicating that I had won the argument this time, he place a hand on my lower back and helped me waddle my way into the living rooming, walking slow as I wasn’t able to move as fast as I use to. When we were almost into the living room I felt a strange pressure on the lower part of my body. I stopped in my tracks at the wired feeling making Draco look at me with concern, “are you alright love?” He asked wondering if he made a mistake about moving me.

“I’m fine just a strange feeling is all,” I answered as I felt the strange pressure leaving, and finished our short walk to the living room.

“If you say so.” Still unsure if he believed me so I just rolled my eyes at him taking a seat in our window seat picking up a discarded book and leafing through it.

 

I had been sitting there for a few hours now and the pressure feeling gradually increased it seemed, to some points it very uncomfortable. Draco was concerned each time he saw my breath hitch when they overcame me, but I waved it off as much as I could. I was until the next wave came through that I knew what it was, I suddenly dropped the book I was reading and place a hand over my large stomach, as the pressure brought a small amount of pain through.

 

“D-Draco…” I called knowing that he had left the room for something, another pain ripped through my body knocking the breath from me, “Draco!” I screamed now try to breathe through the pain like the healer said when labor started, how come I didn’t realize this sooner?

 

Draco ran into the room from wherever he was looking at me scared, “what is it love?” He asked walking over to me lower himself to knelt right in front of me.

“T-The…” I couldn’t finish my sentence as another contraction hit, I took a hold of his hand as the pain now hit home.

 

When the pain passed I released my death hold on Draco’s hand and taking a shaky breathe to finish the sentence I started, “I-I think the baby’s coming.” I said, that was all it took to get my message to Draco before he was rushing for the floo. He contacted our Healer along with Hermione and Ron and Luna and Neville. When he made it back to my side I saw people stepping through, just in time as I felt a trickle of fluid warm my pants. I looked up in horror and shock, “m-my water broke.” I whispered to Draco before everyone was rushing around me, taking me back the bed we set up in the guest bedroom.

 

I didn’t know what was happening nor where I was as the contraction became worse with each passing one, I held on to Draco’s hand as a life line as I breathe through each one as I instructed by our healer. I heard a commotion of beeps and bells before I heard the scary words from our healer,

“I need everyone to leave the room now!” I was scared as I felt Draco’s hand leave mine, his face ghost white as he was pushed out of the room. I had no idea what was going on I didn’t want to be left alone…

* * *

 

** Draco’s POV **

****

I was holding on to Harry’s hand talking to him as he worked through the pain of his next contraction, trying to give him as much support as I could by being there. I wish I could take some of the pain away, but could do no such thing. The healer did say there would be some pain, but this pain seemed to take it to a whole new level. I frighten me when I heard on of the monitoring spells go off, and then felt myself being dragged out of the room.

 

“No, NO!” I fought off the hands trying to get back into the room with Harry before one healer stepped in front of me and stopped me.

“There has been a slight complication, and we do need to fix it, but with you being in there would be proved impossible. Please do not worry we will fix it and soon reunite you and your mate soon.” The healer said before disappearing behind the closed door to assists the other.

 

I made my way to the living room to see everyone gathered in there with a worried expression same as mine, as we waited on news about Harry.

 

I have no clue of how much time has passed, I had been pacing in front of the fire place for what seemed forever, before a healer came out of room. What scared me was some blood upon their clothes.

 

The healer held up a hand to keep me from demanding answers, “There is no need to worry lad, as we said there was some complications, but everything is resolved.” With a smile the healer looked at everyone in the room, “Would you guys like to step back in the room, with a promise not to cause trouble, and see everyone?”

 

I nodded and I know everyone else did since we were all worried about Harry and the baby. We entered the room and saw Harry smiling at us sleepily.

“Heyy.” His voice a little raspy his eyes dropping some, everyone filed into the small room, and I quickly made my way over taking my mates hand.

 

“I was soo worried are you okay is the baby okay?” I asked quickly noticing that Harry wasn’t holding our child and was scared that something happened to them.

“I am fine,” he took a quick swallow and his eyes prickled with tears, I began to worry that we lost the child, “w-would you like to see babies?” a wobbly smile was now upon my mates face.

 

“B-Babies?” I asked now frowning, unsure of what he meant.

Harry turned his head a little too two small bundles that were being held by the healer, “we had twins Draco.” He said crying happy tears.

 

The Healer quickly handed me a small bundle and Harry the other as I sat down next to him carefully.

“Meet your son Scorpius Severus Potter-Malfoy and you daughter Lily Narcissa Potter-Malfoy,” Harry stated. I felt my own tears drip down my check, we went from not being able to conceive any to being able to hold two pups. At some point everyone was ushered out of the room leaving just Harry and me alone with our two new pups.

 

** 4 years later **

****

I sighed as I open our front door calling out to announce I was home, I was bending down taking my shoes off before I heard three pairs of feet come running into the hall. Two quickly jumping on to my exposed back and the other one just stopping short.

 

“DADDY!” Two giggling voice said, before hopping off and stood in front of me. A boy with the same blond hair as I and gray eyes to match and a girl with long brown hair and green eyes. “Welcome home.” The twins said before turning to their cousin Rose who was Hermione’s and Ron’s three year old, before running off back into the house.

 

I just rolled my eyes, but smiled at my two little miracles, I quickly made my way to the kitchen to find my mate cooking dinner. I looked fondly over him, his stomach once again large with child, but other than that he hasn’t changed that much over the years we have been together.

 

“Draco, don’t just stand there,” My mate huffed turning to me with a pout on his lips, “I want my welcome home kiss.” I rolled my eyes and brought myself over to him before pulling him close and placed my lips upon his.

“ewww!” Three voice said in unison before giggling and running away. I chuckled pulling back from my mate and looking into his green gemstone eyes. Yes this was my world and I would not change it for anything.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh yes the ending :) I really didn't know how I wanted it to end or even start for that matter, it seems that with a heavy heart that I didn't want this to end. I do hope that I did right with ending and closer for it and not something sloppily thrown together.   
> Please Kudos and comments on what you thought on this last adventure in this series. <3 If you are too shy for that Please email me at demondog136@yahoo.com
> 
> In other news, I am planning a new Drarry, but this time it is a multi chapter adventure, it isn't going to all fluff though it is going to have a darker side then what I written in the past. I do hope that you all would join me in that adventured soon, if not I can understand, if you have any question on this again ask in the comments below or email :)
> 
> <3 I love you all and hope to see you in another adventure!


End file.
